Warhammer 40,000: Ruina Imperii
Overview = It is the 48th Millenium. Age of the Imperium is over. Mankind is no longer united as it once was. The Imperium, being unable to keep up with the many threats assaulting it, failed to stand resolute. World after world, sector after sector fell to filthy xenos and corrupt heretics. With every battle lost, the citizens of the Imperium finally started to understand the chaotic threat and the truth hidden from them. At first, some guardsmen resisted the use of Mind Wipe. Their screams still echo through the heads of some as they were brutally executed by their commissars. Later, people started to protest, to resist death, whether it would come in the shape of a Xenos or Man. Anarchy ruled the planets as many governors were executed and their bodies left to rot. Later on, these revolts and protests turned to a full-scale revolution, with the citizenry, along with many Imperial Guard regiments, started to cry for reform. A cry no leader except one heard. The Lord Commander of Segmentum Solar, a noble and honest man, Alistair Crackham became a paragon among his fellow revolutionaries as he openly defied the orders coming from High Lords of Terra. The Revolution spread to Adeptus Astartes as well. The strong superhuman defenders of mankind fractured as Chapters divided and tore themselves apart because their Space Marines started to choose their own side. Brother fought against brother and in the end, only two Adeptus Astartes forces worth mentioning remained: the Loyalists that supported the High Lords of Terra and The Reformists that supported the citizenry. Planet after planet fell as the fire of the Imperium burnt itself down. The Reformists finally reached Holy Terra and, through the use of agents, entered the Imperial Palace. No force held them at bay, not even the Adeptus Custodes as they fought each other while the High Lords of Terra were executed, one by one. The cowards who used the name of the Emperor to do their corrupt deeds were no more. The Imperium lost control of Segmentums Obscurus, Pacificus and Ultima as Chaos and Xenos seized them from the decaying Imperium of Man. The Civil War ended when the last High Lord of Terra fell to the ground, never to rise again. Mars was pillaged as the secrets it held was shared with every human in the galaxy. The pious Ecclesiarch was found in the middle of a Daemonic ritual and along with many Inquisitors. Both organizations were disbanded forcefully as millions of souls sacrificed themselves to see it happen. The Imperium was no more. A new Empire was built, bearing the name of the old one out of respect to its selfless guardian, The Emperor. Some Loyalists surrendered and rejoined to the new Imperium while many fled to Segmentum Tempestus, vowing to continue their fight. Segmentum Tempestus became a contested zone where the New Imperium of Man battled the old. The Age of the Imperium is over, but mankind still endures. It is unknown whether mankind will live on and regain its former glory, or fall prey to the predators in this galaxy that will do everything within their grasp to see Crimson Terra burn. However, one must not forget that the hunter may become the hunted... |-| What is it? = Warhammer 40,000: Ruina Imperii is set in an alternative timeline where Age of the Imperium has come to a swift and brutal end through a 50 years long civil war. The Imperium was then replaced by a more democratic empire, called the New Imperium, in the 48th Millenium that supported the freedom of its people rather than feeding on their gains. Beset by enemies on all sides and rife with corruption from within, the Imperium of Mankind had turned into a bloated carcass of soul-crushing bureaucracy, and lorded over by uncaring and distant masters -the High Lords of Terra- who only wished to maintain their absolute power for themselves and lord over the persecuted masses until the fires within mankind started to rekindle. First, the forces of the Astra Militarum fell to in-fighting, until nearly all of the Imperium's military forces were drawn into a massive galaxy-wide civil war, the likes which have not been seen since the Horus Heresy. Entire sectors fell to internecine conflicts as both Xenos and the Forces of Chaos gathered like carrion birds to feast upon the carcass of the formerly great empire of Humanity. Soon the galaxy wide-insurrection reached to the superhuman defenders of Mankind, the mighty Adeptus Astartes. Split into two notable factions - Loyalists who supported the High Lords of Terra and The Reformists who supported the revolution, the massive conflict spread across the Imperium, until the fires of war finally came to the Throneworld itself. In a final apocalyptic struggle, forces of The Reformists broke into the Imperial Palace and cast down the irredeemably corrupt members of the Senatorum Imperialis. The Age of the Imperium has come to an end. Having lost their leaders but not hope, those Loyalist forces refusing to bow down to the new order fled to the Segmentum Tempestus in order to continue their struggle against the upstart Reformists. The New Imperium of Man continues to combat the old, now called the Imperial Remnant, with no end in sight unless one side destroys the other. But as the shadow of darkness descends across the galaxy, with xenos and chaos building their own petty empires on sectors they usurped from the Imperium, Mankind may yet endure as for the first time in known history, the New Imperium fights not for the survival of mankind, but also for the advancement of it. Smaller than its predecessor, it is still the beacon of hope it once was. Ruina Imperii starts in 560.M48, 10 years after the Imperial revolution as the New Imperium, led by High Consul Alistair Crackham from Crimson Terra, tries to build its military and governmental structures while the mighty chapter masters of the Adeptus Astartes assist the High Consul. It is unknown whether if the New Imperium will prevail or decay like the Old Imperium... |-| Rules = Ruina Imperii is a community collaborative project that is set in an alternate timeline where the Imperium of Mankind has come to an end as the Imperium of Man is replaced by a smaller New Imperium. Though this is an Alternate Universe (AU) community collaborative project which does deviate slightly from established canon, some ground rules must be put into place in order to maintain a unified vision for this project as well as maintaining a high standard for the quality of content that is expected of our editors here on the Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki. Before Beginning First of all, welcome to the 48th Millenium and Ruina Imperii Alternate Timeline! I, Lune Crackham, welcome you to this Alternate Timeline. Before writing anything you want to add, please don't forget to use Template: RIpage to ensure that it can be seen in the community. Also, if you want to join the community, feel free to message me on my talk page . If you are not in the community and want to join, please note that we will inspect your written articles and start a vote to decide, a vote every member can participate in. Also, if you are a member and wrote an article about Ruina Imperii, it is your responsibility to add the article to the Articles section, if not done before. Rules To begin, please ensure that you have read the Ruina Imperii community collaborative project page’s Overview and What is it? sections, in order to familiarize yourself with the project's background and setting. The following sections will give you an understanding about what you can, and cannot, write about. There are some basic rules and restrictions to obey such as: A) The result of the Horus Heresy and the number of Traitor Legions can not be changed. B) You can write about Inquisitors and Religious leaders, but the organizations known as the Inquisition and Ecclesiarchy (A.K.A. Adeptus Ministorum) are no more and the Imperial Remnant has not resurrected these establishments. Instead, every planet maintains their own religious leader and these leaders are tasked with ensuring the purity of their worlds inside the borders of the Imperial Remnant while the New Imperium has a secular belief, stating that "The New Imperium will tolerate any form of worship, unless it does not directly or indirectly harms the New Imperium." C) The Chapters in the New Imperium differs slightly from the old. The Chapters within the New Imperium, with the sole exception of Crimson Guard, include 3000 Astartes and 500 Neophtyes each. These Chapters are led by their Chapter Masters who report directly to the High Consul Alistair Crackham. The New Imperium is also intolerant for autonomy and chapters are inspected thoroughly to keep them free from chaotic taint. The Imperial Remnant however, obey Codex Astartes to the letter. D) Adepta Sororitas are no more as their organization is destroyed entirely by the New Imperium. However, the New Imperium also maintains a similar organization, built to act as special forces of the New Imperium, named "Silent Daggers (Name may change)". E) No Primarchs ever returned to the Imperium in these times of need. However, the body of Robotue Guiliman was transferred safely to Krieg, planetary capital of the Imperial Remnant, as the realm of Ultramar was ransacked by multiple factions. F) The term "Heresy" is no longer used in the New Imperium. Instead, it is replaced with "Treason", though you can use any other term if you like. However, the Old Imperium is still punishing heretics severely. G) You can make your own empires by using Template:Infobox RIEmpire, however, you can't change the governmental, economical and military structures of the 4 main empires (meaning you can write about them, but can't change their basics), whose names are New Imperium, Imperial Remnant, Chaos Resurgent and the Ta'u unless you are a project moderator. H)The list may continue so get a good drink and relax... |-| Contributors = |-| The Reformists= REFORMIST ADEPTUS ASTARTES |-| Articles = EMPIRES & NATIONS New Imperium CHARACTERS Alistair Crackham Virgil Arsalor PLANETS (ADD LINK HERE) BATTLES & EVENTS Conquest of Titan (ADD HYPERLINK) (ADD HYPERLINK) (ADD HYPERLNK) REFORMIST UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS Void Formations (ADD HYPERLINK TO SPACE MARINE CHAPTER) LOYALIST UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS ADD HYPERLINK TO SPACE MARINE CHAPTER) (ADD HYPERLINK TO SPACE MARINE CHAPTER) TRAITOR UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS (ADD HYPERLINK CHAOS WARBAND) (ADD HYPERLINK TRAITOR LEGION) LOCATIONS (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) WEAPONS & EQUIPMENT (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) VEHICLES (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) TEMPLATES Template:RIpage Template:Infobox RIEmpire |-| Stories= (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) by (ADD USER NAME HERE) |-| Soundtracks = Category:User Projects Category:Adeptus Astartes Category:Imperium Category:Ruina Imperii Category:Space Marines